Hemelroos/Schervenspel/Spel van Knoppen
Hé allemaal, leuk dat jullie hier kijken. Ik denk dat ik wel een leuk idee heb voor een Warrior Cats verhaal en dat wilde ik met jullie delen. Het verhaal speelt zich af in de door mijzelf bedachte clans. Samenvatting Hemelkit is nog maar jong als haar leven plotseling heel erg veranderd. Niet alleen neemt de norse Harsnaald haar onder zijn hoede, maar komt ze ook in contact met de drie andere clans...die het allemaal niet heel goed met elkaar kunnen vinden. Terwijl er in de verte een storm rommelt, ontdekt de jonge kat steeds meer over de wereld om haar heen. Misschien wel meer dan ze ooit had willen weten. Kaart Ik heb een kaart van het gebied gemaakt. Als je er op klikt, verschijnt hij in het groot. De clans Daar ben ik nog mee bezig. De clans kan je hier vinden: De Clans Ter info * Schervenspel bestaat uit drie delen: Spel van Knoppen, Spel van Doornen en Spel van Rozen. * Sommige mensen zeiden dat het beter was om mijn hoofdstukken langer te maken. Dat heb ik gedaan door een paar hoofdstukken in elkaar te schuiven. * Donderslag or Thunderstrike heeft me geholpen met opmaak. Proloog ‘Ik zal blij zijn als Bladkaal voorbij is. Wat jij, Anjerpels?’ zei Bremster, terwijl ze nog eens wat dichter tegen de medicijnkat aankroop. De poes zei niks. Een ijzige wind raaste door het dode gras van het territorium van de BloemenClan. Er was nauwelijks beschutting te vinden. ‘Anjerpels?’ ‘Ik denk dat Nieuwblad ons weinig goeds zal brengen, Bremster,’ sprak Anjerpels zachtjes. ‘Waarom denk je dat?’ vroeg Bremster bezorgd. ‘Ik…ik sprak laatst met de SterrenClan. Berkenschors kwam naar me toe.’ ‘De overleden medicijnkat van de BoomClan? Vertrouw hem niet, Anjer. Die schurftige kat heeft me meerdere malen proberen te vergiftigen,’ zei Bremster ontzet. ‘Hij maakt nu deel uit van de SterrenClan,’ herinnerde Anjerpels haar. De leider van de BloemenClan snoof nijdig. ‘En wat had Berkenschors van de BoomClan te melden? Hoeveel beter zijn clan was in jagen? Of kwam hij je een lesje gif mengen geven?’ ‘Hij kwam met een profetie,’ zei Anjerpels. Bremster zwiepte vrolijk met haar staart, maar zei niks. ‘Kom maar door met die profetie van Berkenschors van de BoomClan.’ ‘Wanneer hemel en aarde bewegen, zullen stroom en licht verdwijnen,’ sprak Anjerpels langzaam. ‘Let op mijn woorden, Bremster. Hoofdstuk 1 Het territorium van de BoomClan bestond, natuurlijk, uit een groot aantal bomen. De meeste bomen waren echter niet heel hoog, maar kenden wel vele vertakkingen waardoor je een heel gemakkelijk van tak naar tak door heel het bos kon lopen zonder ooit de grond te raken. De kraamkamer bevond zich ook in een boom. Een dode boom met heel veel oude vogelnesten gebouwd in holen er in. Nu waren de vogels opgegeten en waren de holen ingenomen door de moederkatten en hun kits. ‘Kan een van jullie een roodborstje voor me halen?’ vroeg Kronkeltand met een zucht. Haar drie kits keken elkaar zwijgend aan. Buiten regende het en hard ook. Geen van de drie had zin om door dat hondenweer te gaan voor één enkele muis. ‘Bladkit,’ zei Kronkelkit overtuigd. ‘Nee, jij moet gaan!’ zei haar jongere broertje. ‘Of Hemelkit gaat,’ zei Kronkelkit. ‘Ik ga helemaal niet,’ zei Hemelkit. ‘Jij bent de oudste!’ zei Kronkelkit. ‘Ga jij maar Hemelkit,’ zuchtte Kronkelkit. Ze ging weer liggen en sloot haar ogen. Hemelkit keek kwaad van Kronkelkit naar haar moeder en stapte toen het hol uit, recht de stromende regen in. Het hol met de voorraad lag een heel eind van de kraamkamers af en door de regen waren de takken van de bomen spekglad geworden. Pootje voor pootje ging Hemelkit vooruit. Het had toch ging zin om zich te haasten. Één moment buiten was al voldoende geweest om haar helemaal te doorweken. Stomme Kronkelkit. Als er iets gedaan moest worden, moest Hemelkit het altijd doen van hun moeder. Het was niet eerlijk. Plotseling ving Hemelkits neus de geur op van wolf. Ook dat nog! De kitten grauwde wat terwijl ze tussen de takken naar beneden keek. Een eenzame grijze wolf liep rusteloos rond in de vuile sneeuw. Hij pikte ook haar geur op en keek hongerig naar boven. Nu toch wel enigszins nerveus besloot Hemelkit toch maar iets van haast te maken naar het voorraadhol en snel terug naar de kraamkamer te gaan. De wolf kon haar vanaf hier nooit grijpen, maar hij volgde haar wel vanaf de grond. Hemelkit snelde zich over de takken. Plotseling gleed haar poot weg van de tak en verloor ze haar evenwicht. Met een klein kreetje viel ze van de tak af zo de boom uit. Met een harde klap kwam ze op de bosgrond terecht. Vier poten, dat wel, maar hijgde van de pijn en de schrik. Toen hoorde ze de wolf naderen. Net op tijd wist Hemelkit weg te springen van de gevaarlijke klauwen en gelijk zette ze het op het rennen. Ze moest de boom in! Maar in geen enkele boom die hier stond, kon ze zo omhoog klimmen. De wolf probeerde haar te tackelen. Hemelkit sprong zo ver als ze kon de lucht in. Mis! Ze landde op zijn kop, viel op haar rug op de grond en kreeg een trap van de wolf. Het volgende moment probeerde hij haar nogmaals te bijten. Doodsbang haalde Hemelkit uit met haar klauwen. De wolf wist haar te ontwijken en trok zijn kop terug. Het was net genoeg tijd voor Hemelkit om weer op haar poten te gaan staan en opnieuw te gaan rennen. Ze rende zoals ze nog nooit gerend had. Ze raakte nauwelijks grond meer, zo snel ging ze. Ze vloog blindelings over struiken heen, dook onder de wortels door en schreeuwde om hulp. Toen verdween plotseling de grond onder haar. Ze viel een heel eind naar beneden voor ze het water raakte en de stroom haar meesleurde. Haar wereld werd vrijwel direct zwart. Hoofdstuk 2 ‘Hé. Hé! Gaat het een beetje? Kan je praten?’ piepte een stem in haar oor. Hemelkit opende voorzichtig een oog. Haar hele lichaam voelde loodzwaar aan en ze had het ijskoud. ‘Wordt alsjeblieft wakker,’ piepte de stem en Hemelkit voelde een warme neus die haar kop zachtjes heen en weer bewoog. 'Het gaat,' wilde Hemelkit zeggen, maar in plaats daarvan hoestte ze al het water in haar longen op tot ze weer een beetje lucht kreeg. ‘Dat was een hoop water. Gaat het een beetje?’ vroeg de kat naast haar. Hemelkit keek hem wantrouwend aan. Naast haar stond een kat van ongeveer haar leeftijd met een lichtoranje vacht en een witte borst en bek. Zijn haren stonden alle kanten op en had lichtgrijze ogen. 'Ja, het gaat,' zei Hemelkit terwijl ze weer een beetje gevoel in haar lichaam kreeg. Met dat gevoel kwam ook de pijn weer terug. Haar blik gleed naar haar omgeving. Achter haar lag de scherpe rivieroever die de grens van het BoomClanterritorium vormde. Voor haar lag een immense vlakte van dood gras en gierende wind. Ze was in het territorium van de BloemenClan belandt. Voor een moment wist Hemelkit niet wat ze moest zeggen. Ze mocht hier helemaal niet zijn! Ze moest terug en wel zo snel mogelijk, maar hoe? En de wolf! ‘Je verraad me toch niet, hé,’ zei Hemelkit tegen de andere kat. ‘Ik kwam hier niet om te jagen, echt niet. Ik werd achtervolgd door een wolf en…’ ‘Natuurlijk verraad ik je niet. Ik mag hier ook niet zijn,’ zei de andere kat vrolijk. ‘Ik ben Zandkit van de WaaiClan. Bij ons is er helemaal geen prooi meer, dus besloten mijn broer en zijn vrienden om het hier te proberen,’ zei de andere kat. ‘Ik geloof je niet,’ zei Hemelkit. Zandkit keek haar verbaasd aan. ‘Kits mogen helemaal niet gaan jagen. Laat staan in het territorium van een ander.’ ‘Nee, kits met ouders mogen helemaal niet gaan jagen, maar ik heb geen ouders. Ik heb alleen mijn broer en dat is geweldig! Hij neemt me overal mee naartoe! Hoe heet jij eigenlijk?’ ‘Eh…’ begon Hemelkit die even uit het veld geslagen was door zijn blijdschap geen ouders te hebben. ‘Ik ben Hemelkit…van de BoomClan.’ ‘Wacht hier, ik ga mijn broer halen. Dan brengt hij je wel thuis,’ zei Zandkit en hij schoot weg tussen het dode gras. Hemelkit besloot maar te wachten. Haar poten deden nog steeds pijn en het was onwaarschijnlijk dat ze alleen de weg naar huis wist te vinden. En anders kon ze alsnog de rivier induiken en hopen dat de stroom haar bij alle vijanden vandaan bracht. Ze had het vandaag één keer overleefd. Waarom niet twee keer? Een tijdje later hoorde Hemelkit geritsel in het gras. Zandkit kwam tevoorschijn en hij werd op de voet gevolgd door een grote kater met een vlammende korte vacht en een kalme blik. ‘Dit is Leeuwenhart, mijn broer. Hij is net een maan krijger. Gaaf hé,’ zei Zandkit. De grote kater zwiepte een keer vriendelijk met zijn staart. ‘Ik hoorde dat je terug naar de BoomClan moest?’ zei Leeuwenhart. ‘Ja, maar er is een wolf daar,’ zei Hemelkit. ‘Dat komt wel goed. Die zitten ook bij ons. Kom, ik ken het pad dat de BoomClankrijgers nemen om naar de Zwarte Boom te gaan. Zo zal je ook weer veilig terugkomen,’ sprak Leeuwenhart rustig en hij spinde zachtjes. Hemelkits blik gleed vragend naar Zandkit. Die knikte haar bemoedigend toe. ‘Hij doet alleen vlieg kwaad als die vlieg jouw kwaad doet,’ zei Zandkit. Leeuwenhart schudde geamuseerd met zijn kop. ‘Zandkit, ga naar Springsteen toe en ga terug naar huis. Ik volg jullie later wel.’ ‘Ja, Leeuwenhart,’ zei Zandkit. ‘We zien elkaar binnenkort wel weer, Hemelkit.’ ‘Oh ja?’ vroeg de kit verbaasd. ‘Ja, als we leerlingen zijn en naar de Grote Vergadering mogen,’ zei Zandkit. ‘Is goed, Zandkit. Tot dan!’ zei Hemelkit voor ze Leeuwenhart volgde naar het pad dat haar terug naar de clan zou brengen. Hoofdstuk 3 Het was nog een heel eind lopen naar het pad dat de krijgers gebruikelijk namen om van en naar de Zwarte Boom te gaan. Leeuwenhart liep echter op zijn gemak waardoor Hemelkit hem goed bij kon houden. Ze keek schuw naar de grote kat op. Hij was stoer en sterk en het zou haar niets verbazen als hij gemakkelijk een wolf aan kon. Of zelfs een beer. Hij moest wel heel dapper wezen om zijn broertje helemaal naar een semi-vijandige clan mee te nemen. ‘Ah, hier is het,’ zei Leeuwenhart plotseling. Hij stak zijn kop in de lucht om eens goed te kunnen ruiken, maar schudde toen zijn kop. ‘Ik ruik vele katten, maar geen enkel spoor van de wolf. Het is veilig om te gaan,’ zei Leeuwenhart. Hemelkit knikte. Ze verlieten het open territorium van de BloemenClan om via een stijl pad in het donkere gebied van de BoomClan uit te komen. De bomen torende hoog boven hun uit, maar wie de manieren van de BoomClan kende, zag het pad van takken om naar boven te komen. ‘Oké, nu moeten we je nog daar zien te krijgen,’ zei Leeuwenhart en hij keek nerveus in het rond. ‘Ik zorg dat je veilig op een tak zit, maar daarna moet ik terug naar mijn eigen clan,’ zei hij. ‘Dat snap ik,’ zei Hemelkit en ze liep naar een boom waar ze in kon klimmen. ‘Kan je me een zetje geven?’ vroeg ze aan Leeuwenhart. De krijger ging op zijn achterpoten staan en liet zijn voorpoten tegen de stam van de boom rusten. Hemelkit klauterde via hem omhoog en bereikte zo de laagste tak. ‘Dank je wel!’ riep ze nog naar beneden toe. ‘Kom veilig thuis,’ zei Leeuwenhart voor hij terugging naar zijn eigen territorium. Hoofdstuk 4 ‘Hemelkit, waar kom jij vandaan? Je ziet er verschrikkelijk uit!’ zei Berkenster toen hij de kitten voorbij zijn hol naar het voorraadhol zag lopen. Ondanks het feit dat zijn stem vriendelijk was, schrok Hemelkit er toch van. De jonge kat wendde snel haar kop af. ‘Wat is er gebeurd, Hemelkit?’ drong Berkenster aan. ‘Er…er was een wolf. Ik viel uit de boom en moest een heel eind vluchten voor ik weer een boom kon klimmen en aan hem ontsnappen,’ vertelde Hemelkit. De leider van de BoomClan ging rechtop zitten en keek haar met een scheve kop aan. ‘Een wolf, zei je? Waar was dat?’ vroeg Berkenster. ‘Halverwege het voorraadhol,’ antwoordde Hemelkit. ‘Weet je nog welke kant je op gevlucht bent?’ Hemelkit schudde haar kop. ‘Weet je nog waar je naar je naar boven geklommen bent?’ vroeg Berkenster door. Hemelkit wilde hem vertellen dat ze bij het krijgerspad naar boven was gekomen, maar dat was haar nooit gelukt zonder iemands hulp en dat wist Berkenster. Snel schudde Hemelkit haar hoofd. De grote kat keek haar een moment twijfelend aan, maar besloot toen maar om haar te geloven. ‘Wat doe je eigenlijk buiten met dit hondenweer?’ vroeg Berkenster. ‘Ik moest een muis voor mama gaan halen,’ zei Hemelkit. De leider stak zijn grote kop voorzichtig een stukje uit zijn hol en schudde een keer met zijn lichaam toen de dikke druppels regen hem raakte. ‘Loop jij maar even langs Harsnaald, dan breng ik je moeder wel een roodborstje,’ zei Berkenster. Hoofdstuk 5 Zelfs de beste sluiper zou er niet aan denken om Harsnaald te verrassen. Daar had de medicijnkat een te scherp gehoor voor…en te snelle klauwen. Deze grijze kater was manelang een van de beste krijgers van de clan geweest tot zijn zus, Klavervlek, om het leven was gekomen. Omdat Klavervlek geen leerling had, had Harsnaald, die altijd goed naar zijn zus had geluisterd, de taak van medicijnkat van haar overgenomen. Maar de krijger bleef en het was algemeen bekend dat Harsnaald er nog steeds toe in staat was eerst al je botten te breken alvorens je te verzorgen. Hemelkit riep dan ook eerst de naam van de kater voor ze zijn hol binnen durfde te gaan. De felgele ogen van de kater boorde zich in haar blauwe, maar hij zei niets. Hemelkit wendde snel haar kop af. ‘Eh…Berkenster stuurde me,’ zei zei. ‘Waarom?’ antwoordde de kater zonder een spier te verreken. ‘Ik…ik…’ ‘Stotter niet, kleintje. Ik eet je niet op,’ zei Harsnaald met zijn diepe brommende stem. ‘Ik was uit de boom gevallen en werd achtervolgd door een wolf,’ zei Hemelkit, maar ze durfde nog niet binnen te komen of de andere kat aan te kijken. ‘Zo zie je er inderdaad ook uit,’ zuchtte de medicijnkat. ‘Kom binnen. Dan zal ik kijken of ik iets voor je kan betekenen.’ Het hol van de medicijnkat bevond zich in een enorme dode eik en was het grootste van alle clankatten, zelfs die van de leider. Dat was ook wel nodig, want Harsnaald moest er al zijn kruiden en de eventuele gewonde of zieke katten in kwijt. Er was nu echter niemand anders behalve de medicijnkat en de kitten na. Harsnaald ging met een uiterste concentratie ieder plekje op Hemelkits lichaam af om zeker te weten dat hij geen verwonding over het hoofd zag, terwijl hij haar uithoorde over de valpartij en de wolf. ‘Heb je pijn?’ vroeg Harsnaald terwijl hij haar voorpoten onderzocht. ‘Een beetje, maar het gaat wel. Het voelt als spierpijn,’ zei Hemelkit. ‘Dan geef ik je alleen iets voor de schaafwonden,’ zei Harsnaald. ‘Heermoes?’ vroeg Hemelkit. De grijze kater keek de jonge kat een moment doordringend aan, maar er was voor de rest geen enkele emotie van hem af te lezen. ‘Heermoes? Welke plant is dat?’ zei hij uiteindelijk. ‘Dat is die groene plant…’ ‘Goh, ik dacht toch echt een blauwe.’ Hoofdstuk 6 ‘Een groene plant,’ ging Hemelkit stug door, ‘waarbij het lijkt alsof er uit de stengel nog heel veel meer stengels groeien. De takjes zijn een beetje geribbeld.’ ‘Hoe weet jij dit?’ vroeg Harsnaald terwijl hij op zoek ging naar de plant in kwestie. ‘U heeft het me een tijdje geleden zelf verteld. Ik was met Bladkit aan het spelen toen we u tegenkwamen. U was toen op zoek naar heermoes, omdat Loofpoot onder de schrammen zat.’ ‘Ach zo,’ zei Harsnaald. ‘En waarom heb je deze informatie onthouden? Zijn er geen leukere dingen die je op jouw leeftijd moet weten? Zoals hoe je een muis moet vangen of een van Berkensters spannende verhalen?’ ‘Het leek me wel handig om te weten,’ antwoordde Hemelkit. Harsnaald liet het heermoessap vanuit zijn bek voorzichtig op de schaafwonden druppelen. Toen dat gedaan was, trok hij een vies gezicht. ‘Niet lekker?’ vroeg Hemelkit. ‘Proef maar,’ zei Harsnaald, terwijl met zijn tong over zijn gehemelte schraapte in de hoop zo de smaak te verliezen. Hemelkit proefde voorzichtig aan haar poot en trok eenzelfde kop. ‘Gadverdamme!’ ‘Blijf even rusten tot het sap is opgedroogd. Anders spoelt de regen al mijn werk direct weer van je poten,’ zei Harsnaald toen ze de smaak weer een beetje uit hun bek hadden gekregen. ‘Maar hoe oud ben je nu…ik ben even je naam kwijt.’ ‘Hemelkit. Ik ben een van de dochters van Kronkeltand,’ zei Hemelkit. ‘Die haarbal?’ bromde Harsnaald nog dieper dan gewoonlijk. ‘En je vader?’ ‘Esveder.’ ‘De SterrenClan hebbe zijn ziel. Nu weet ik weer waarom je me zo bekend voorkwam. Je bent de dochter van mijn oude leerling! Hebben ze je dat niet verteld?’ zei Harsnaald. ‘Jawel, maar ik wist niet dat het belangrijk was,’ mompelde Hemelkit. ‘Gaat alles nog goed hier?’ klonk plotseling de warme stem van Berkenster bij de ingang van het hol. ‘Ik wist niet dat Kronkeltand zwanger was van Esveder toen hij stierf,’ zei Harsnaald. Hij klonk een tikkeltje boos. ‘Dat wist zo’n beetje iedereen,’ zei Berkenster. ‘Maar ik denk dat Esveder een beetje moe werd van je opmerkingen dat liefde stekeblind was en dat hij met een andere poes veel beter af was.’ ‘Dat zou hij ook zijn geweest,’ zei Harsnaald bedenkelijk. ‘Affijn, Hemel…Hemelkit was het toch? Hoe oud was je nu?’ ‘Bijna zes maanden,’ antwoordde Hemelkit. ‘Dankjewel. Je kan nu terug naar je eigen hol. Wees nog een paar dagen voorzichtig en als de pijn erger wordt, moet je mij laten komen, begrepen? Berk, kan ik jou even apart spreken?’ Hoofdstuk 7 Toen Hemelkit haar eigen hol in liep, werd ze enthousiast begroet door Bladkit die haar duizend-en-één vragen stelde over haar valpartij, de wolf en hoe ze terugkwam. Ook wilde hij weten of Harsnaald altijd zo praatte alsof hij de donder in zijn keel had of dat hij dat alleen maar deed om kittens bang te maken. Kronkeltand en Kronkelkit zeiden aanvankelijk niets. Uiteindelijk richtte haar moeder alsnog de kop op en keek haar dochter onderzoekend aan. ‘Je bent net je vader. Die raakte ook altijd in de problemen bij de simpelste opdracht,’ sneerde Kronkeltand. ‘Sorry mama,’ zei Hemelkit. ‘Over een halve maan word je een leerling van de BoomClan, maar je bent nog niet eens in staat om over natte takken te lopen. Als je zo hard kan rennen, kan je beter naar de WaaiClan gaan,’ zei Kronkeltand. ‘Maar…dat mag toch niet?’ vroeg Hemelkit. ‘Natuurlijk niet, muizenbrein! Dat zou verraad wezen. Ik heb medelijden met de kat die jouw mentor wordt,’ zei Kronkelkit. ‘Nee, jouw mentor dan! Die moet de hele dag tegen jouw lelijke kop aankijken.’ ‘Bladkit!’ blies Kronkeltand. ‘Bied je excuses aan. En daarna gaan jullie alledrie slapen. Ik ga vanavond op jacht, want ik word gek van dat hol hier. Als jullie ook maar één poot naar buiten doen, dan zwaait er wat.’ De BoomClan gonsden van activiteit. Vanavond zou de Grote Vergadering plaatsvinden en dat bracht altijd wat onrust met zich mee. Welke katten gingen mee? Welke moesten op het kamp letten? Kon iedereen die mee ging de reis naar de Zwartbloesemboom maken? De kittens van de BoomClan hadden in ieder geval besloten dat ze de volwassenen niet in de weg wilde lopen en hadden een plekje aan de rand van het kamp opgezocht waar ze konden spelen. Al vliegende over de takken probeerden ze elkaar hier te pakken. Naast Kronkelkit, Hemelkit en Bladkit zouden ook Klimkit, Olijfkit, Denkit en Bastkit tot leerlingen worden benoemd. Het werd in iedere geval een drukke ceremonie, maar zij moesten nog een halve maan wachten. Hopelijk mochten ze van hun toekomstige mentoren naar de volgende Grote Vergadering. Hemelkit was gezellig met Bastkit aan het praten toen hun neuzen plotseling de overweldigende geur van verschillende kruiden opvingen. De twee kittens draaide zich om en deinsden met een kreet achteruit. Uit het niets was plotseling Harsnaald opgedoken en hij stond nu pal achter hen. De andere kittens staakten hun spel voor een moment. ‘Hemelkit, loop even met me mee,’ bromde de medicijnkat. Hemelkit keek Bastkit een moment aan voor ze de grijze kater volgde. Hoofdstuk 8 Totaal overdonderd keerde Hemelkit een poosje later terug in het kamp. Bladkit kwam gelijk op haar af en overlaadde haar met een regen aan vragen die nog eens werd aangevuld door de nieuwsgierigheid van de vier andere kits. Hemelkit was er maar half bij toen ze antwoord gaf. Ze kon nog niet helemaal bevatten wat er nu gebeurd was. Harsnaald had haar gevraagd of ze een medicijnkat wilde worden. Of zij zijn leerling wilde worden. Het was ongelofelijk. De grijze kater bleef doorgaans zo ver mogelijk uit de buurt bij alle katten die nog geen krijger waren geworden, tenzij ze echt zijn hulp nodig hadden natuurlijk. Had hij per ongeluk een rotte muis of zo gegeten? ‘Hemelkit, wat doe je hier nog?’ vroeg Berkenster opgewekt. Hij werd direct overladen door een vijftal overactieve jonge katten die hun energie even wilde uitleven en de leider van de BoomClan was een prima speeltoestel. ‘Ik…eh…,’ begon Hemelkit zonder echt te weten waar haar gedachten heen moesten. ‘Ga naar je hol om nog een paar uur slaap te pakken. Anders wordt het wel een hele lange vergadering,’ zei Berkenster, terwijl hij zijn evenwicht probeerde te bewaren op een tak met vijf kits bovenop hem. ‘Jij gaat naar de Grote Vergadering?!’ riep Bladkit uit. ‘Ik heb je moeder al ingelicht. Ze gaat vanavond niet mee, maar Harsnaald komt je wakker maken op het moment dat jullie vertrekken,’ meldde Berkenster nog voor Hemelkit de rest gedag zij en, nog steeds compleet overdonderd, naar haar hol terugkeerde. Vreemd genoeg kon Hemelkit prima slapen die middag en toen Harsnaald haar die avond kwam halen, voelde ze zich fris en opgewekt. Het was maanloze nacht. Dikke wolken voorkwamen dat er ook maar enig licht van boven tussen de bladeren kon schijnen, maar het gaf niet, want de katten van de BoomClan wisten de takken die hun kamp vormden zelfs nog te vinden als ze volkomen blind waren. Mane-oog was hier het letterlijke bewijs van. Ze bewoog met meer zekerheid tussen de bomen dan wie dan ook. Hemelkits blik gleed vluchtig van de blinde poes naar het hout onder haar poten dat nog steeds vochtig aanvoelde. Als ze die wolf maar niet tegenkwamen op het moment dat ze op de grond stonden… ‘De rest is zich nog aan het verzamelen, maar wij gaan alvast vooruit,’ zei Harsnaald tegen Hemelkit en hij keek haar doordringend aan. ‘…Waarom?’ vroeg Hemelkit voorzichtig. De oren van de kater schoten een keer vluchtig op en neer en hij zwiepte vrolijk met zijn staart. ‘Omdat jij nog jong bent en het tempo van de groep redelijk hoog ligt. Bovendien zullen we regelmatig een stop maken zodat ik je het het een en ander kan vertellen,’ zei Harsnaald.